


Making Sweet Music

by ProLazy



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Caring Dean, Castiel in the Bunker, Cute Castiel, Domestic Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sam Ships It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6026280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProLazy/pseuds/ProLazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel wants to learn how to play the ukulele. Dean tries to help him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Sweet Music

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Well m practising my ukelele right now and I would love a fic of human!cas in the bunker with a new annoying hobby: the ukelele. Please with destiel ending and obviously shipper!sam

Now that Castiel was human it was up to Dean to act like a living clock for him. The former Angel was still coming to terms with the fact that he had to eat three times a day, that he had to shower, and get the right amount of sleep.

Right now it was dinner time and Dean had prepared burgers from scratch. 

Since Castiel had been staying with them Dean seemed to be determined with his home cooking. He said it was because they couldn't tell how strong Castiel's body was after avoiding nutrients for so long, so he needed the correct start. Sam retorted that is was simply because Dean was trying to impress Cas. Dean had merely scoffed in response.

They had provided Castiel with his own room, and the former Angel had initially teared up about it. It seemed that he was still adjusting to having flowing emotions too.

Dean knocked on Castiel's door, but he opened it before waiting for a response.

"No, wait-" Castiel said desperately. 

Dean frowned slightly as he tried to interpret the scene before him.

Castiel was sat in the middle of the bed, legs-crossed, and body consumed by a hoodie he'd borrowed from Sam and sweatpants Dean had lent him. What was strange about the scenario was Castiel was holding a ukulele. He had Sam's laptop in front him and there was a tutorial video playing for the aforementioned instrument.

Castiel looked up at Dean like a deer caught in the headlights. His cheeks flushed pink from embarrassment.

Dean was sure he'd never seen the Angel look so small and human. It was both a little concerning and endearing.

"What are you doing, buddy?"

"Well..." Castiel said meekly as he looked down at the ukulele and plucked the strings with some trepidation. "Now that I'm human I seem to have a lot of time on my hands. So, I asked Sam what I could do and he suggested learning to play an instrument."

"Really?" Dean replied, quirking his eyebrow with suspicion. 

"Yes. He said...um...that you would be impressed if I learned to play something" Castiel mumbled. "And I know you like music."

Dean sighed to himself and shook his head a little. _Really, Sammy?_

Castiel shuffled on the bed awkwardly and looked like he wished it would just swallow him whole. 

Dean went to sit next to him to express his interest.

"What made you choose the ukulele?" He asked.

Castiel shrugged sheepishly. "Sam helped me with some research, and I liked the noise this one made the best. Then Sam ordered me one from the Amazon...although I don't know why they would be stored in the rainforest."

Dean laughed, and Castiel titled his head slightly with a perplexed squint - some things about his characteristics hadn't changed.

"Can you play me something?" Dean asked.

"No!" Castiel exclaimed. "I haven't had much practise. I only you want you to listen when I'm good at it." He bowed his head a little and sighed. " _If_ I ever get good at it. It's very hard."

"Well, you've just got be persistent and go at a steady pace" Dean advised. "You'll get there."

Castiel gave him a grateful smile.

"Can I watch?" Dean asked, pointing to video. 

"Of course" Castiel replied.

They sat quietly observing the videos for a while. Out of the corner of his eye Dean saw Castiel attempting to copy the positioning of the woman's hands as she moved them across the instrument. 

"I think it's more like this" Dean said as he reached around Castiel - resting his head on the former angels shoulder - and positioned his hands for him. 

Castiel plucked at the strings and they made a pleasing sound.

He beamed widely and looked at Dean. 

"See, I told you!" Dean grinned back.

Castiel's smile was infectious, and it sure made a change for them to feel so at ease.

They spent the next couple hours practising, the burgers Dean had made long forgotten. 

And if Sam had stood outside the door listening for a while with a knowing smirk of his own, he didn't mention it at all.


End file.
